Description: The Expression Vector-Recombinant Protein Production Facility is designed to aid Center investigators in the expression of soluble recombinant proteins in a variety of bacterial, insect, yeast, and mammalian-based vectors. Services currently offered in this new facility include the construction and testing of expression vectors, preparation of cell lines expressing the desired recombinant protein, and scale-up production of recombinant proteins. A large scale plasmid DNA preparation service is also offered as a generic molecular biology service designed to help in the construction, mutagenesis, and restriction analysis of vectors for those investigators lacking molecular biology expertise.